A Fair Chance teaser
by Billy Creston
Summary: A world she never knew existed; a world she even feared.  What she would find inside would change her life forever.


**Author's Note: a preview for a story I've been kicking around inside my head for a little while. Depending on the feedback I get, I may decide to make this into an official fic. Below are some excerpts from a few key points, just to get you interested. I guess this would be the fanfic equivalent of a teaser trailer. Enjoy…**

_What the hell are _you _doing here?_

The question didn't escape their mouths, but she could see it in their eyes; from the masses clad in band t-shirts and chains and fishnets to the voluptuous bartender serving drinks to the lustful appreciation of her male customers.

She didn't belong here, plain and simple; she came at the insistence of one of her more outgoing friends, someone who was used to this type of scene. Her friend's raven-black hair and lack of self-consciousness about showing off her bare skin made her the center of attention, and the fact that her whole body was decked out in spikes and chains seemed to make her blend in even more. She took a deep breath, giving herself a once-over; she wasn't nearly as adventurous, what with her black Capri's and a light pink baby doll t-shirt. As if this wasn't enough to draw everyone's sideways glances, her crimson red hair acted like a beacon signaling them all to stare at her judgmentally.

The lights suddenly dimmed, and a low-rumbling guitar riff cut through the air, shaking the ground beneath them. Her friend quickly grabbed her hand, rushing her forward so they could get closer to the stage. Spotlights suddenly highlighted the individual members of the band as the collective audience began to cheer and flash hand signals that she didn't recognize into the air. As the song began, however, she paid little mind to the teeming masses or her friend's wild cheers in her ear; all she could hear was a smooth and velvety voice singing out, as if directed only at her. Her mouth fell open as her attention became engrossed by him, gazing into deep pools of blue glass peeking through messy spikes of soft brown hair.

...

Everything seemed to go quiet, save for the pounding in his head. He closed his eyes for a moment, stumbling backward and absently reaching for something to grab hold of. The rushing force of another blow struck him hard in the mouth with a sickening pop, splitting his lower lip and filling his mouth with the metallic taste of blood.

Across from him stood the hulking form of an all-too-familiar former friend, his teeth bared like a cornered dog and strands of silvery hair cascading down his forehead. He brushed them aside neatly as he approached, his knuckles red and swollen from the brazen attack. His mottled hand reached out, curling his fingers around the collar of the other's shirt while his free hand pointed an admonishing finger inches from his face.

"You stay the hell away from her," the silver-haired one growled. "Or I swear to God…I'll kill you!"

...

"I can't believe you would do something like _that_…" she choked out, swallowing the lump in her throat and furiously wiping tears from her eyes. "With _her_!"

"Please…" he pleaded, his voice wounded. "It's not what you think at all...just let me…"

"No!" She screamed at him, making him almost jump out of his skin. "I know what I saw! I saw the two of you…"

Her voice broke, her lip quivering like a scolded child. Taking a deep breath, she gritted her teeth at him.

"I never want to see you again!" She growled at him. "I…_hate_ you!"

She spun around, stomping away from him and leaving him broken where he stood. His heart shattered into a hundred pieces of sharp ice that froze him in place. More than any pain he had ever felt, any physical beating he had endured…her words cut him to the very core. All he could do was watch her walk away until she turned the corner and ducked out of view, audible sobs exploding from her as she did so.

"I'm sorry…" his voice squeaked out quietly before he, too, felt the sting of tears welling up in his eyes.


End file.
